


It's Hot (Too Hot)

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Series: Finn Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, D'Qar, Day 1: Fluff, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Polyship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: It is hot on D'Qar





	It's Hot (Too Hot)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of [Polyship Week](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/175510700628/friends-followers-people-who-saw-this-post) over on Tumblr, run by [polyshipprompts](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/)!

Finn woke up sweating, his skin pressed against the skin all around him. Force help him, he loved his partners but D’Qar was  _ hot _ . The base the Rebels were occupying had no climate control and even with the windows open, it was sweltering. Hardly anyone on the whole base was getting any sleep.

He started to move, disentangling himself from Rey who was draped over him from behind and Poe who Finn had placed a hand on his waist. Rey was instantly awake, groaning and rolling away to lay on her back too. Poe, on the other hand, slept pretty soundly and he barely roused when Finn moved away.

“I’m sweating so much,” Finn told the ceiling but of course he meant it for Rey.

“Me too,” she whispered.

Finn turned to look at her and saw her hair plastered to her face. “Remind me why we’re sharing a bed right now?”

Rey laughed wryly. “I don’t know. Maybe because we love each other?”

“You know I love you both, but I do value sleep. Now that I’ve actually had a chance to see what sleep is really like…”

“I would love to get more of it myself,” Rey admitted, wiping sweat from her brow.

“I love you both,” Poe grumbled, finally rousing, “but can we keep trying to sleep right now?”

“Too late,” Finn responded, “the sun’s up. It’s just gonna get hotter and hotter from here.”

Poe groaned loudly.

“We have our own beds. Maybe we can try sleeping in them instead?” Finn tried to suggest.

“No!” Poe and Rey said at the same time.

“You two are impossible,” Finn said, crawling over Poe to get out of the bed and go to the refresher. 

When he came back, Poe and Rey were huddled together, skin to skin. Finn had to admit he loved the sight of it.

“You guys look so good together,” he told them.

“We look even better with you here,” Rey responded.

“Mhm,” Poe agreed, rolling so he could offer Finn a hand to climb back into the tiny bed.

He obliged and settled back in between them, closing his eyes and trying to ignore how hot it was.

“We’re going to have to get up eventually,” he said.

“Yeah, but not right now,” Poe said with a smile.


End file.
